1. Field
A refrigerator is provided, and in particular, a refrigerator capable of cooling or preserving food items at low temperatures, and a method of controlling such a refrigerator, are provided.
2. Background
Refrigerators are electric appliances capable of cooling or freezing food stuffs using cold air generated by a phase-change of a refrigerant, or a working fluid. Such a refrigerator may include a body having refrigerator and freezer compartments formed therein, and refrigerator compartment and freezer compartment doors rotatably coupled to the body to open and close respective front openings of the refrigerator and freezer compartments. Various components of a freezing cycle process refrigerant to provide for cooling of the refrigerator and freezer compartments of the refrigerator. Certain storage items would benefit from a more rapid cooling rate in at least a portion of the refrigerator or freezer compartment.